Best Adventure Yet
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: Kiara and Kovu decide to go an a little adventure. What do they get themselves into this time? Read and Review!


"Kovu?" Kiara whispered in his ear. She nudged him slightly.

"Hmm. Yes Kiara?" he said getting up and shaking his dark brown mane. "Everyone else is still asleep."

She licked his cheek. "Come on." She said in a hushed tone before running out of the cave.

Kovu smiled. _Average Kiara_ he thought. _Always looking for trouble_ – but that was what he loved about her. He trotted out after her.

"Hurry Up!" she called over her shoulder.

He picked up to a run, feeling the earth pound under his paws. He laughed as he started catching up to her. She smiled and then went into a sudden stop. Kovu had an expression of playful shock. Purposely he slowed down too late and fell on top of her making the two tumble down the hill.

Sprawled out on the tall grass the two laughed. The sunrise made the Savannah sky a swirl of orange and blue. Birds fluttered out of a nearby tree, flying over their heads. Kiara moved closer and nuzzled next to Kovu. He put a paw on her cheek and licked her forehead.

They just lay there, staring into each other's eyes in pure wonder. They seemed to be stuck in the moment. That's the power of love for you. It brought two opposing prides together.

Little did they know someone had been watching them. Hidden in the grass, she lay hunched down, a smirk plastered on her face. This was going to be fun. Keeping her electric blue eyes focused on her targets, she pounced.

"AGHHH." Kiara screamed. Instinctively Kovu pushed the attacker off and stood in front of Kiara protectively. He growled then sighed after seeing who it was.

"No need for the heroics Kovu" Vitani teased. "What are the two love birds doing up so early anyways?" she started circling them, laughing to herself.

Kiara felt embarrassment wash over her. "What are _you_ doing following us anyway?" Kovu interrupted.

"Well if you must know little brother" she rolled her eyes "I've been assigned by a certain monkey to keep an eye on you"

"And did this _certain monkey_ tell you to jump on us?" Kiara asked annoyance clear in her voice.

Vitani groaned "I thought you were the one who liked having fun?"

Kiara looked at Kovu, her eyes screaming _follow my lead_. He slightly nodded. Kiara took off and he followed right after her.

"HEY!" Vitani yelled desperately chasing after them. "That wasn't fair!"

Kiara and Kovu just laughed. A few meters down they saw a cave hidden by a few shrubs. "Over there" Kovu said, just loud enough for only Kiara to hear. As they passed by the entrance, they made a sharp turn and slid through the crevice.

As a growling Vitani passed by, Kovu had to put a paw over Kiara's mouth to keep her from bursting out laughing. Once the coast was clear, he lowered his paws and the two smiled at each other.

"So, do you still have enough in you for another adventure?" Kiara questioned in a playful mock sort of way.

"Me? I was more worried about you." He said

"Well, let's go then." The two started running down the cave in search of more fun; trouble unavoidable – for these two lions at least.

The deeper they went in, the more rugged the path became. Of course that didn't make either of them turn back. It just added to the fun. Soon, they were jumping to get from one rock to another.

"Kiara, do you see that?" Both of them stopped and stared. To their left was a bluish glow, bouncing off the moist cavern walls. They looked at each other and instantly knew what to do. _Go that way._

The two made their way to the mysterious glowing. It was a river. "It's beautiful." Kiara exclaimed. The clear blue water reflected off the walls and stones lay a path way to a bright light; outside.

"I'll race you." Kovu challenged.

"You're on." And they took off. Kovu was in the lead until he slipped off a rock and splashed into the water. He didn't seem to mind.

"HAHA" Kiara laughed as she pushed forward. Kovu dove underwater and popped up next to her. "No, no, no. You are not - " but Kovu had already pulled her in. They grinned as they let the water carry them wherever it pleased.

Finally they reached the end of the cave. The same as the entrance, it was cover with shrubs and led into tall grass. As they got out of the cave Kiara licked Kovu and whispered "Best adventure yet."

He nuzzled next to her and whispered to her "Not as good as an adventure as meeting you."

Rafiki laughed in his tree. "Young love." He shook his stick "The things it gets you into."


End file.
